A full album in a little girl
by Umi Sagara
Summary: Sesshomaru bumps into a little human girl, and oddly enough,allows her to join his group as well. However, she just loves presenttime songs, how catchy they are, so she often sings them unconsciously. They have a long way to go to reach Fukuoka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. Because if I did, would I be up at ungodly hours just to write this? No. I wouldn't... Well, maybe I would. But most probably not. MOVING ON. I also don't own the volcano song. It's by Billy Joel. More in the A/N. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

A little girl was sitting in a tree. Her brown hair was down to her shoulders, and her bangs were quite uneven. She watched a white-haired guy walk buy with a demon and a little girl, who was on a two-headed thing. She swung her feet two and fro as she observed them pass. "That girl looks as old as I do," she thought happily to herself. "I wonder if she's a hostage? If she is, that other guy almost looks like a girl," she thought with a giggle. The white-haired man looked up at her.

Rin was sitting on the two-headed thing as Jakken lead it. "Lord Sesshomaru," Jakken said to Sesshomaru, who was in the lead, "I do not think this is a wise idea, to take the words of a worker seriously. They hallucinate much, with all that work." Silence. Sesshomaru contined as Jakken waited for an answer. After awhile of nothing, Jakken spoke again, "Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru continued walking as he repied in that cold voice of his, "this is all we have, Jakken. If that worker has lied, he will pay with his life." As he said the last word, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. His ears twitched, picking up a small sound. Sesshomaru looked up. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Jakken and Rin both looked up as well.

The little girl climbed down the tree and bowed to them. "Hello," she said innocently, "where are you going? Maybe I can help." Sesshomaru looked as though he were about to kill her. He glared at her, "what do you want, and who are you? Perhaps another one of Naraku's incarnations?" The little girl blinked and tilted her head, confused. "Who's Na.. raku?" Rin slid off the two-headed demon up to behind Sesshomaru, and looked out at the girl from behind him. "Anyways," the little girl continued, "you can call me.. uh... Yuuki. And all I want is to help."

Rin continued to look at her, and then looked up at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, maybe she can help us find where we're going." Yuuki blinked as Sesshomaru looked from Rin to Yuuki. "Yuuki, where is Fukuoka." Yuuki blinked again. "It's that way, but it's about a week's worth of travel. Why?" Sesshomaru walked towards where Yuuki pointed. Rin climbed back up on the two-headed demon and held out her hand to help Yuuki up. "Come with us. Master Jakken can get really boring when Lord Sesshomaru is gone." Yuuki blinked and hesitantly took her hand. Rin lifted her up with both hands, and Jakken continued.

On the way to Fukuoka, Yuuki discovered that Sesshomaru had a way with quickly dissappearing for long periods of time randomly. It was the third day, and they were progressing much slower than Yuuki predicted. She and Rin were playing with some contraption they had come up with earlier. It was a rock tied to the end of two short sticks and one long one that was detachable. They were seeing how much water was possible to scoop up and splash. Rin was on one side and Yuuki was on the other. They matched each other's speed pretty evenly. "Rin! Rin! I have an idea! Maybe if we attach a different rock, we could get more water through the circle," Yuuki said triumphantly, looking in a pouch by her side for some rocks.

Yuuki held up a large rock with the inside naturally gourged out. "I found this one when I was trying to skip rocks. We should use it." So, they fixed it and then started back over. By the time they had gotten to the circle for the third time, Sesshomaru was walking back. As much as he hated to admit it, he was growing fairly close to the other human child. "Rin. Yuuki. Let's go." They both looked up. Now they used the contraption to try to catch passing little bugs. As they put up the rocks and replaced them with a net made from intertwined vines. After awhile, they both got bored and sat still. Rin fell asleep, but Yuuki was restless, and started unconsciously singing,

"Now I don't know. I don't know. I don't know what I'm a gonna do when the volcano's gonna blow. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know where I'm a gonna go when the volcano-" Sesshomaru glared at her. "What volcano? There is no volcano around here," he said. Yuuki blinked and then sort of hid from his icy glare by trying to have the two headed demon's neck direcly blocking his glare from her. "It's only a song. I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I wasn't aware that I was doing it again."

Sesshomaru looked back straight, fixed on getting to Fukuoka, and ignored it. -

* * *

A/N: Okay, it is now... really, really late. xD Anyways, we're on a trip (road ¬¬) and my dad really likes Jimmy Buffet's songs. I had never even heard of the guy until now. Sooo, we were listening to it, and suddenly, I started thinking of all these animes if someone were to sing the song. Sesshomaru from Inuyasha just hit the spot. I couldn't help it, and since Rin wouldn't really know the song, I had to think of a character that would. Well, the rest of the song is for later chapters, if I don't get lazy and stop first like I have all of my other fics. ;  
But hey, if you want me to update those, just say so... yeah... Okay, ja matta, and 'till later! (hopefully!) 


	2. You're his cheesburger?

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast/characters of Inuyasyha, or most of the songs.

* * *

Yuuki finally fell asleep and Sesshomaru sighed, thankful that she finally.. shut.. up.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked down at Jakken.

"What?"

"I think we should best leave the loud one here and continue our travels. We can figure out where this 'Fukuoka' is from some other workers."

Sesshomaru glared at him and Jakken retreated behind the two-headed thing, "O-or we could just keep going!"

After several hours of nice, quiet peace, Sesshomaru and Jakken found a spot to rest. And Yuuki woke up, yawning. She looked at Sesshomaru and Jakken, now asleep, and realized she was the only one awake. So she jumped off the back of the two-headed demon and walked towards the sound of water.

_Several hours later..._

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Only a few hours' sleep was sufficient for him. But, that's not what woke him up. He heard a voice close by that sounded.. oddly... familiar... and annoying.

"'Cause you're his cheesburger, his yummy cheesburger, He'll wait for yo-ou, oh, he'll wait for yo-ou!"

... What is this... Cheesburger..?

"Oh you're his cheesburger, his tasty cheesburger, he'll wait for yo-ou, oh, he'll wait for yo-ou!"

This.. cheesburger.. sounded like food. Was someone stalking their prey?

"He stayed at the drive-through 'till sunrise. He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's-bacon and eggs for half price!"

.. Sesshomaru knew what eggs were.. But what was a "drive-through" and a "billboard"..? What are these confusing words?! Pretty sure he knew who it was, he tossed a rock at the direction of the voice.

"Ow!" Yuuki came out with a bump on her head and water in a bucket. Sesshomaru glared at her. She blinked and stared straight back.

"Get on. point out the direction and go back to sleep."

"That way," she pointed in the same direction. "But I can't sleep. I'm an insomniac."

'_I know everything, so why haven't I heard of "Fukuoka"? And why didn't this.. **thing** even flinch when I glared at it?_,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Yuuki got back on the two-headed demon thing and they headed off once more, Yuuki floating in and out of sleep.

* * *

A/N: This time, it was a veggie tales song. I decided I'm going to use this fic to help the songs stuck in my head.

I actually have a reason as to WHY Yuuki didn't flinch or anything, too! Buuuut, you'll have to find out about it later. :3

Sorry for shortness, enjoy:


End file.
